prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiny Star Aurora Coord
(シャイニースターオーロラ) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Episode 38 worn by Meltic StAr and Miracle☆Kiratts. It resembles the Shiny Star Emerald Coord, Shiny Star Black Coord, Shiny Star Cosmos Coord, and the Shiny Star White Coord. User Appearance Top A white top with layered feathers around the bottom. Going down the middle is a gold diamond line, each with a mint gem and small diamonds surrounding it. Around the bottom is a chain of gold diamonds, each with a different colored gem. The same gems and diamonds are sewn to the diamond gem-like fabric covering the chest, which is lined with pearls. On the chest are three gold pearl chains connected to a white choker and the pale, glittering shoulder fabric. The lower half of the sleeve is white puffed fabric with a rainbow gradient around the bottom and star lace detail. On the side of the neck is a gold eight-point shape with a large gem in the middle, and flowing from the back are thin, glittering rainbow gradient tails. Elbow-length gloves are included with gems and lace detail on the top. Bottoms A rainbow gradient skirt with the back longer than the front and several star shapes cut around the lining to accent the star and diamond pattern on it. Above this is a ruffled layer of white with several small gems. Lastly is a glittering rainbow gradient lace peplum with the star shapes from the bottom layer and three gold ornate diamonds sewn to the front, each with gem accents. Shoes White pumps with a gold sole and diamond heel. One foot has two gold diamonds on it, one adorned by a gem and one with a large pearl, while the other has several lace stars on it. On the left leg are gems randomly placed and the gems from the right shoe, while the right leg is covered in the diamonds and stars from the left shoe, along with the gem ornaments. Accessory A large ornate gold diamond with a large pearl in the middle and four, small gems surrounding it. On the lower corner is a gold diamond with a large gem surrounded by four tiny ones. Two diamonds hang from gold pearl chains at the bottom. Game is a Premium Super Rare Coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in 2018 Series Limited Time Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts DuSX7j5VAAEMmwp.jpg img_combo_clothes.png 495614AA-5836-45E5-9B2C-6A61955A2B06.png 4C6E21DE-53C6-4A15-8D02-C9B2B3DE0727.png 99999.png Du27ky3VYAU9AUf.jpg DvGEUWMUcAIWw-F.jpg DteRa2rUwAIuHhy.jpg DteRdYdVAAAM9fv.jpg Anime Screenshots Meltic StAr Aurora Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 1.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 2.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 3.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 4.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 5.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 6.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 7.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 8.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 9.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 10.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 11.png Miracle Kiratts and Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 12.png Prism Stone Girls Collection 6.jpg KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Shiny Star Aurora Coord KiraTicket.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Precious Muse Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2018 Series Limited Time Live Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord Category:Emo Coord Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Mel Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime